This invention relates generally to portable enclosures for infants, and more particularly to a leg-supported foldable frame for a bassinet that may be collapsed into a comparatively compact space when not in use.
Portable playards are useful to contain and provide a safe environment for small children to sleep or play. Playards generally include side walls and a bottom floor made of fabric material or similar soft goods supported on a collapsible frame that allows the playard to be easily stored or transported.
As playards have become more popular with consumers, numerous related accessories have been developed to expand the capability and versatility of the playard. Bassinets, changing tables and the like may be selectively attached to the playard frame to provide an elevated surface for supporting infants in a more readily accessible position that eliminates the need for caregivers to bend over to access an infant on the playard floor. The increased availability of playard accessories has created a growing demand for certain accessories designed for stand-alone use separate from the playard. The portable bassinet, while always offered in the market, is one such product experience a resurgence in demand.
Portability of infant care accessories is an increasingly important consideration among consumers. While collapsible frames are well-known in the art, frames that are easily reconfigured or collapsed into a compact package continue to push manufactures for innovation. Awkwardly reconfigurable frames or latching mechanism and frames requiring significant space when folded do not meet consumer demands. Consequently, the need to improve portability, compactness, and ease of use of collapsible frames is a growing concern. Many benefits would be realized by a stand-alone folding bassinet frame that is conveniently collapsible into a compact form and is highly resistant to inadvertent collapse when deployed.